Average High School Life?
by SleepySuki
Summary: ABANDONED!
1. The begining?

A/N: Hey you can call me Ray. My first story! Yeah…well I love reading stories so I thought I'd write one it's an average high school fic with no beyblades sorry, though I might add it in later…don't think but, maybe. I have terrible spelling and grammar. So you're going to have to deal with it.

KaiOC and maybe others

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade characters. But I do own characters you don't recognise. All you need to do is ask to use them mmkay!

Chapter 1

She looked out her window at the threatening clouds, her cat Shady on her lap. The girl slowly ran her fingers through the soft black fur. Her clocked beeped 11. She sighed and got into her navy bedspread.

"Shady I'm going to a new school tomorrow; I hope it won't be like my last." Shady meowed in grievance. She went to sleep seconds later.

XXX

BEEP BEEP. A tired hand came out of the blankets to shut off her alarm clock. She yawned pulled back her covers managed a "Good morning Shady" before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Her green eyes had closed while she felt the hot water on her body. After she was done her shower she walked out of her bathroom and went to her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear! This looks nice!" She had on a red long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. She bid goodbye to Shady and left her poster filled room. She walks down the clean new hallway trying to remember the way to the kitchen.

'ARGH just when I make friends and get use to my house dad get traversed!'

A head poked out of a pink door, who was a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, and wearing a cute pink dress. Yelled "Nixi" as she ran to the brunette.

"Nixi are you lost?"

"No, of course not, Lils" answered Nikki. She hated lying to Lily but, Lily isn't as quiet as she seems.

"Ok! But! I'll show you anyways!" she laughed as she bounded down the stairs that Nikki hadn't see earlier.

"Nixi hurry up" shouted an annoyed Lily.

"Fine fine! I'm coming!" Lily pouted but, the brunette only laughed.

"Nikki!" yelled a new voice.

"What Mom!" as she came into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready. So can you can your brothers down I don't want them to be late on there first day!" in her worried motherly tone.

"Why do I have to? Why ca…" she stopped when she saw her mother's glare. "Fine fine I'm going geez." Nicola walked three steps up the stairs and yells "HEY!! RUTERNOT AND PLAZBOU! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

"Watch your language around Lily, Nikki!" warned her mother.

"Humph" mumbled both Lily and Nikki.

As the two girls and their mother started to eat their breakfast, two tired male boys come stomping down the stairs. They both start to eat as well, giving dirty looks to Nicola.

The younger of the two males asked "isn't Dad going to eat with us? Or is he still working?"

The older male answered "just guess, Kid."

The talk then gained an eerie silence. "OH MY!!!! Aren't you guys going to be late for school? I can't drive you because I'm helping Lily go to her elementary school! Hurry hurry!!" As she pushed Nikki and Kyle out the door, they were indeed running late.

"Mom, you should really talk to them about, Dad. They're really getting worried." Stated the concerned college student.

"Don't you have classes?" questioned Mrs. Barton, trying to get off the topic.

"hmmmm….not till afternoon!" he mumbled till eating breakfast.

"Hasn't your schedule changed?"

The male mumbled a "yes", then… "SHIT!!!!!!" he shouted as he raced to his car.

XXX

(A/N: Profiles you might like to know )

Name: Nicola Barton rarely used

Nicknames: Nixi (pronounced Nic-C), Nikki, and Pepsi

Hair: Chestnut brown wavy, past shoulder

Eyes: green

Age: 15

School/work: high school Grade 10

Name: Shadow

Nicknames: Shady

Hair: Black

Eyes: green

Age: 1

School/work: umm she a cat

Name: Lily Barton

Hair: Blonde long curls

Eyes: Blue

Age: 9

School/work: elementary school Grade 4

Name: Kyle Barton

Hair: wavy blonde hair just past his ears

Eyes: green

Age: 13

School/work: first year at high school Grade 8

Name: Scott Barton

Hair: short gelled dirty blonde hair

Eyes: blue

Age: 18

School/work: college, also works at coffee shop

Name: Tracy Barton

Hair: Brown long curls

Eyes: blue

Age: 44

XXX

With Nikki and Kyle

"...all your fault!!! You didn't wake us up earlier!" yelled Kyle as he raced his sister to school.

"OH fuck off, Kyle! Why can't you just wake up yourself!" hissed Nikki.

"Well it is your fault!"

"is not!"

"is too!"

"is not!"

"is not!"

"is too! Wait….."

" HA got you!"

"Ha ha ha that is so funny I forgot to laugh!" stated Nikki thoroughly pissed off.

"ummm but, you just laughed!" joked Kyle.

"ARGH!!! Just shut up!!!! Hey! We here! Are we late? No! good!"

"umm…well I'm leaving I don't want to be seen with likes of you! Adios!"

"Meh, at least he is gone…now…what is the name of this school." She squinted at the sign "Keynes High (A/N: couldn't think of anything better . ) hmmm I wonder what kind of people they have here, well there is only one way to find out!" as she walked to the front doors swinging them open, and asked directions to the office.

English

Meko POV

AHHH it is so noisy! I can barely hear myself think!!! Well, how much can you expect from a class full of teenagers? No much I guess. Geez I really need to think about, my relationship with Rei, I hate being in this gray area! ARGH…. Can't they be any quieter I wonder what they gossiping about now those popular girls! I really hate Summer she is such a bitch.

Hey is the teacher saying something better listen! Yeah right…hmm but it does have most of the boys attention…lets see…

"New student here please treat her with respect"

Yeah right who does he think he is talking to, they don't even know what respect means, well the popular don't. Wait since I'm 'dating' a popular does that make me popular? Great….more to think about! My brain is way over worked….I really should listen to the teacher…yeah. I should.

Normal POV

"her name is Nicola Barton, please introduce yourself to us if you could." Said the English teacher, he waited eagerly for her to start.

"Hi, I'm Nicola Barton but, you can call me Nikki everyone else does. I just came here from Florida…not dating at the moment," she said after noting the faces on the males. "Hope we can not be at each others throats"

"nicely said Nikki, I hope we can all get along, you can call me Mr. Kibode. Now class turn to page-"

"where do I sit?" interrupted Nikki 

"oh, right right.. There is an empty seat next to Meko...Meko please raise you hand.

A girl who looked very much in 'dreamland' perked up and put her hand up. She had black straight hair with red ends; she also had soft brown eyes.

Nikki walked over to Miko.

"Hi, the names Miko!" Miko whispered as Nikki sat down.

"no really?" Nikki's tone was full of sarcasm.

"Yes really!" not talking note to any of the sarcasm.

Nikki POV

Is she dumb so something? Ceh whatever….. "Well my name is Nikki if you didn't already know." blacknette nodded.

"hey I can show you around at lunch if you want! Would you?"

I nod not really sure what to do…

XXX

Later

So I've mad a new friend she's not too bad, well hopefully. I hope she will stay like that. Hey did the bell just go? "SHIT!!!!"

I hear a laugh from Meko I just glare.

"Want to sit with us at lunch?" I hear Meko say.

"Hmmm sure I don't see why not I don't have anyone else to hang out with."

"OKAY!!" not the least bit offended as she bounded off to her next class that she happened to share with me.

XXX

Lunch

Normal POV

(Meko and Nikki almost have the same schedule.)

Meko and Nikki made there way to the cafe. They see a group of people sitting a table.

"Hey! This is Nikki, Nikki this is everyone" as she sat down. "Hey Rei." As she waved to a Chinese boy with long black hair. He smiled a toothy grin back as he pulled her to his lap.

'So they're dating?' "How about introducing yourselves" Nikki finally asked.

"Oh right well I'm Sophie, my twin Tala, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Meko you know, Rei, and Kai. The redhead started pointing to another redhead, then a bluette, blonde, brunette, Meko, Meko's boyfriend, then a very hot Russian.

XXX

OC profiles

Name: Sophie

Hair: Red like Talas and in a high pony tail.

Eyes: Blue like Talas

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Name: Meko Demerara

Hair: straight black wit red ends

Eyes: warm soft brown

Age 15

Grade: 10

Everyone is 15 unless I state otherwise.

XXX

"Sup"

"Mfoomfd"

"HIIIIII!!!!!"

"Hello, Tyson don't talk with you mouth full!"

"Huh? Oh hi Nikki!"

"-sweat drops- you need to pay more attention Meko," as he poked her side.

"OUCH!" She said as she pouted.

"It couldn't have hurt too much! Oh HI Nikki." Rei mumbled as he turned Meko's head with his hand and shove his tongue down Meko's throat

"hn"

"Well that was fun," stated Sophie.

Just then Summer Jones and her "Gang" came into the café.

"Ohh, look its Barbie. Why is she here? It's not like she eats. Oh yeah Kai's here, Kai I feel sorry for you," spoke Sophie as she faked sympathy to Kai. "Oh great she's coming over this is just what I need!"

"Chill, Soda." Remarked Tala trying to calm down his twin.

"humph" was all he got for an answer.

"Oh look like what like we like have like here like" Summer spoke in a high pitch squeaky voice. "Look its 'shit'm' she giggled.

"Well at least I'm not plastic and fake!" replayed Nikki.

"ARGH you Bitch!" she slapped Nikki.

The whole café went silent as Nikki's cheek turned red.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! WHORE!" screamed Nikki.

"Hey, Get lose summer's over!" yelled Tyson trying to calm everyone down by getting rid of the problem. The other trying to keep Nikki form fighting with Summer.

"Humph like whatever like bye bye Kai!" she flirted as she left with her 'gang'.

"Tyson that joke was lame." Yelled Hilary.

'Argh I can't believe her. I've been here what like 3 hours and I've already have an enemy…at least I'm getting better.' Nikki thought.

"You alright now?" questioned Sophie though she herself was seething but, didn't do anything about it because Max hand his hand on her shoulder.

'Hmm I'm not sure if she is blushing or is that anger? I should know I'm her twin. I've noticed Kai looking at Nikki a lot I wonder if they like each other? They might, I hope Kai really needs someone to help him cheer up and get him out of his shell if only for a little while.' His red hair tousled to the side as he slid his long fingers through the strands.

'I wish I had someone like that. Well Meko's got Rei but, I'm not to sure about that, Sophie got a huge crush on Max, who has the same but, I've been sworn to secrecy which I'm going to break soon. Tyson and Hilary fight a lot but, I know something is there. Nikki is here but, she defiantly not my type.' Thought Tala.

"Well that was fun! Anymore people I should look out for in the school?" Nikki asked trying to contain her anger.

"Hmmm, well there are some players you might want to look out for." Answered Meko. "Though they're in grade 8, so no one really cares about them, you just leave them alone. Oh speak if the devils here they are.

A group of grade 8 boys came into the café wearing hoodies and very very low pants.

"Hey, they have a new member; he doesn't look too bad, well compared to the others. Said Rei stating the obvious.

"Hm really?" mumbled Nikki not looking up from her lunch.

"Is one of them coming over here?" questioned Max, as the boy Rei pointed out came sailing through the crow over to their table.

"Think so," answered Sophie.

"Look I forgot my lunch at home can I have some money, Nikki?" said the boy.

"Let see sure….not in your lifetime, Kyle" mumbled Nikki still not looking up form her sandwich.

"Oh come on!"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No"

"No"

"Yes…wait… argh stop doing that! Leave me alone you can have some money."

He laughed took the money and left.

Nikki finally looking up noticed everyone staring at her. "Ummm what?"

"Who's he? Your boyfriend perhaps?" asked Sophie in a luring tone.

"EW no he's my brother Kyle!" she told them that as she was making vomit noises.

"Ohhhhh" coursed the group.

Nikki sweat dropped "hey here is that really quiet guy summer likes? Wasn't he here a minute ago?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Hey where's Tala," Questioned Sophie.

"Umm guys I think the bell went no one else is here!"

"SHIT" chorused throughout the group as they raced to there classrooms.

X-x-X

Hey I'm done how do you like my first chapter?(and my horrible spelling, grammar, and use of my knowledge) I have the second chapter pretty much written but I'm being lazy and haven't typed it. I need some encouragement! I really do! If you have any stories or animes I might like to read/watch tell me I love watching/ready (about) animes. I'm sleepy. And need motivation so help and send me a comment it can be a flame CC or just saying I like your story, really that's all I need! COMMENT!


	2. The Note? Siblings?

I'm back! Lol I was bored today so I thought I'd type some of this chapter out! I want to thank everyone who reviewed it helped me get going on this story. Just to let you know. Her family was already here before her, and she transferred late in the year. And it's Friday Ha! I like swearing so if that offends you I don't really care, just letting you know. I am I horrible writer I don't even know how I wrote the first chapter! I'm trying to make it more vivid and I don't have anything really planned so if you want anything to happen just tell me, I'll try to work it in the story.

-x-After school-x-

"Hey I'm home"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me three!"

"Is anyone even home?" questioned Nikki after she had no reply to her call.

"Yes of chores they are just playing hide n seek" Kyle stated sarcastically.

"Really?" answered a bewildered Lily, "well ok then 1… 2… 3… 4…5…6… 7… 8… 9… 10 ready or not here I come!"

"He's lying Lils." Nikki clued her in her sister.

"Really?" or so she thought. "BAD KYLE" and she kicked him… hard.

"OUCH that hurt Lils!"

"Girls have to protect themselves in the 21st century." Remarked Nikki in a "duh" like tone.

"Shut up Nikki!" thundered Kyle his eyes turning red all sighs point toward another fight between siblings.

"Why don't you?"

"Idiot"

"Betch"

"Bastard"

"Betch"

"Interior boy"

"Sluty girl"

"Cross dresser"

"I am not! You whore!"

"Watch your mouth, Kyle."

"Whatever whore I can't believe I grew up in the same house as you. Really I can't. You turned out to be such a whore; I hope it doesn't rub off on Lily." Mumbled Kyle to himself but also loud enough for Nikki to hear.

Lily who had disappeared when her older sibling has stared fighting, knowing it would take time for them to cool down. "I found a note from Mom it reads: Lily, Nikki, and Kyle. I went out and I won't be back till early morning, so I want Lily in bed by……huh? That is wwwwwaaaaayyyyy tooooo early she wants me in bed but 6! NO WAY!!!!"

"Keep reading Lily! Never mind I'll read it!" Kyle snatched the paper away as Lily went on ranting about her curfew, because it's a school night and Nikki is in charge till Scott is home at 7-she can't do that! Nikki you can't even cook! We're going to die of hunger! Kyle clutched his neck and pretended to die.

"Shut up! Gees let ME read it! Can't believe it's taking us so long to read this piece of paper! Ok: at 7, then he will take over. You kids can order pizza and your friends can come over too, money is on the counter love Mom. Well that solved that problem any complaints?"

"Nope"

"YES!! I can't go to sleep at 6!!! I caaannnn'ttt really I can't! I'm going to cry!" Lily screamed all of this her baby blue eyes started to water. "WAHHHHHHH!"

"Fine fine I'll let you stay up later! Whatever, now any complaints?"

"Nope"

"No"

"Ok then want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" squealed Lily.

"If I can invite my friends," Kyle replied slyly.

"That's ok only if I can invite my friends as well." Nikki countered with.

"Me too!" giggled Lily.

XxXxXx

Ring Ring

"Hey Tala, can I talk to your sister?" Nikki asked.

"Hey yourself and sure if I can find her that is. We're at Kai's and he lives in a fuckin' mansion I see…" Nikki could hear some mumblings of: Kai, where, house, and that was it, the next thing Nikki hear was Sophie Tala's sister.

"Hey wat's up?"

"Hey not too bad. Why did Tala answer your phone?"

"Well we share a phone sorry I forgot to warn you 'bout that.

"Want to come over to our house to watch a movie?"

"Have popcorn?"

"Of chores!"

"I'm so there! Can I invite the rest of the gang?"

"Sure we have enough food and room for an army!"

"Only one army? Kai has enough for like three armies maybe even four oh and the navy seals whatever happened to them anyway?" she said laughing.

"Ha ha ha FUNNY!"

"Although I think it's true.

Nikki sweat dropped at this and almost dropped her phone at the stupidity of it all.

"You ok?"

"Yeah! I'm just fine!"

"I'll call you back later to see who's coming"

"Ok" Nikki said as she flicked her hair as she hung up laughing.

-Later-

-Insert cool ring tone-

"Hey" Nikki answered her cell phone after scrambling around her room for it.

"Ok Tala's coming Rei Kai Max and Meko also. Tyson and Hilary can't for some unreasonable odd reason about how they are covering up they are secretly dating. I had Meko convince Rei since he didn't want to come. The power of a woman right?" she said this all really fast and Nikki could really get it all but, she shrugged it off.

"Ha ha, right here are the directions…

-1 hour later-

5:30 blinked the clock as Kyle friends arrived

5:36 blinked the clock as 1 of Lily's friends arrived

5:47 blinked the clock as another of Lily's friends arrived

6:03 blinked the clock as Nikki raced to the door hoping it would be her friends this time. Now you may be wondering why Nikki was so anise. Probably…well if you're in a room with Kyle's 4 friends and Kyle himself is painful then you add 3 of most giggliest girls on this side of the earth. You want to some sane people around you really do.

And at the door was her friends (AN: imagine that :P) She saw Sophie, Tala, Max, and Kai. "Hey where's Meko and Rei?" questioned Nikki when use looked out her front patio noticing they were there, or invisible she wasn't really sure.

"Making out!" chirped Max.

"EW I really didn't need to know that!" she coughed rolling her emerald eyes.

"Well you did ask Nikki," Sophie replied almost a fun teasing but, everyone (except Kai Max and Nikki)….so only Tala knew that she was defending Max well he is her twin.

"OK…come in, although I have to warn you my brother and some assholes he calls friends are here, so is my sister and her two friends." Nikki said this in a very serious tone knowing that if she under prepared her friend might make her lose there minds or other peoples minds. Yup! She hated her sibling.

"I live with Tala remember?" laughed Sophie.

Nikki blinked. "For a second I forgot you were twins and that sounded so wrong…" noticing the odd looks she was getting she stuttered. "Heyy I-I forgot. Ok!" as she lifted her hand up in defeat.

They marched….thundered in the media room like all teenagers do (AN: teenagers I've met) to see 5 devil boys and 3 perfect-but-not-if-adults-aren't-around girls, fighting over what movie to watch.

"HEY!" Kyle called as he noticed the new arrivals in the doorway he then asked. "What do you guys watch to watch? We boys watch to watch Saw; well these girls want to watch Barbie something-or-rather."

"IT'S BARBIE AND THE NUTCRACKER KYLE!!!! AND I'M GOING TO USE ONE ON USE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Lily right out and shouted, red in the face from the yelling. She pulled at her blonde pig-tails as a release for some of her anger.

Everyone just froze, well Nikki's friends did (except Kai) the others were used to it. "yeah yeah whatever Lily!" sighed Kyle having heard this shout multiple times before Nikki's friends had arrived, and other similar threats all his life.

"SOOO…" said Nikki trying (but failing miserable) to light the mood.

"What else do you have?" questioned Tala picked up where Nikki left off.

"What kind of movie do ya wanna watch?" Kyle slyly replying stealing a glance oat his sisters friend Sophie who shuddered.

"Ew!" whispered Sophie to Nikki as Tala started talking not noticing anything or was it he didn't want to notice.

"horror" was Tala's short but was death to the girls you could hear the girls thoughts of the girls murdering him some had very… let just say creative way of thinking.

GIGGLE GIGGLE was the sound of Tala demise but, Tala of chores didn't take any notice he lived with Sophie, and was use to it. The brave ignorance boys replied "Sure horror sounds great" or some of that. Kai not being ignorance didn't say anything or was it because he had something on his mind?

"Hey when did you guys get here?" Nikki asked as she pointed to Meko and Rei.

"ME? I've been here for like a whole 10 minutes!" pouted Meko.

"It's been more 1 minute, Meko; they would have heard you if it was any longer you are quite loud" Rei mumbled.

"Ok THAT sounded so wrong!!!" Yelled Lily, Penny, Gigi, (Lily's friends) Nikki, and Sophie.

The boy just smirked, as well as the other boys in the room.

"I don't get it!" pouted Meko again. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey! Stop changing the subject Nikki!"

"Humph" was her only reply.

"Yeah horror you girls need to stop being such scared cats!" Remarked Kyle, who was trying to get his way like, most boys do. The other boys (excluding Kai) went on with chicken and scared cat remarks.

AHHH, Fine, ok, whatever, shut up, I'm going to kill you guys in you sleep, I'm not chicken, and fuck you were given.

END OF CHAPTER 2

I'm done, I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat but, I might have a new chapter up soon maybe next week if I don't have enough motivation, you know review are very good motivation it's like sugar, hey it is! Ok bye!


	3. Purple?

Chapter 3

A short small update because I had time and I love you guys so much !

Nikki POV

'Ok I can't believe the boys used our pride to their advantage! Argh Argh' I run my fingers through my chestnut hair, my fingers slide down ¾ of the way down until they encounter a tangle, roughly pulling I break some of the hair. I pull my fingers the rest of the way down.

"Whoa! Calm down girl," whispered Sophie. "We can always get them back later," Sophie smiled an evil smile that matched the one on my face I could see where we were going with this.

BANG

"Ohhhh, Scott's home," giggled Lily. I briefly wonder if I had ever hear her say something without faked innocent, real innocence, anger, or just giggling but, I put that thought to the back of my mind as I thought of why Scott was so mad, you might be wondering why I know he is mad reason number 1) the bang 2) I can see him 3) he is turning a funny purple that only happens when he is really pissed. I rack through my head trying to remember the last time I had see that expression 'oh right! I remember now it was when I burnt all him porn "accidentally" with Lils. THAT was funny!' I though at the mental picture but, I shudder remembering the noogy (AN: totally forgot how to spell that)

I look over to my friends tying to contain their laughter while Kai is just sitting on my couch starring at me or 'is it me starring at him?' I though to myself, 'have I seen him before meeting him at school? Maybe it's just the eyes weird! If I could describe them in one word other than the obvious gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and too perfect for words would be familiar. I curl my hand up and rest my chin on my fist. I stare at his eyes not to mention the rest of his body. 'YUM EW how could I even think like that he doesn't even talk! I'm getting way over myself' I'm not ready to move on yet' I mentally slap myself 'oops is Scott calling me?'

Nikki for 5 fucking minutes I have been calling you!" Yelled a still purple Scott.

"Well what?" I replied thoroughly pissed off.

"Your friends need to leave, I have something," he says as I look at him boredly trying to keep my temper down in front of the guests. "Important to tell you all" he voice held a note of serious that we Barton's' couldn't miss, and we knew something big was up.

But being the stubborn bitch I am I had to argue. "BUT we invited the over, we can't get send them on there way! It isn't fair" I almost yelled this as my temper rose against it was probably the only thing me and Lily have in common other than our stupidity.

"NO! This is a GOD DAMN FAMILY PROBLEM"

My friends, Kyle friends, and Lily's friends rush out of the house without another word.

"Ok so now that you've scared my friends away what is so important?" I asked pouting. Now looking around Lily and Kyle are quiet do they know something I don't?

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce," Scott still purple was shaking in anger "Dad was caught cheating on mom and we have a step sibling.' Scott said this very fast a normal person couldn't tell what he was saying but, this was all happening in slow motion for me.

"WHAT?!!?!?" I choke out I could believe my ear or Scott's mouth for that matter. I look around at Kyle and Lils both quiet. Lily, I could now see, was silently crying her pink nail polish matched her puffy eyes. Kyle got up at started to stompped his way up to his room, being his sister I know there would be broken things in the hallways when I go through it. And me? I'm in shook 'I can't take it I'm going to have to talk to someone how about Emmy? I haven't talked to her since I moved.'

The end of Chapter 3

I know it really short forgive me I just wanted to get this out hope you like it. I might have another short chapter out tomorrow hopefully! Cross your fingers! Comment please puppy dog eyes! BYE


	4. IMing?

AN: hey guys I have sorry I could update yesterday like I said I might but, I needed to finish writing and I had writers block, I'm 14 and I mostly write in my math class with I have every second day :P That might be why I'm getting 72 in it.

Chapter 4

Nikki POV

'I can't believe so much has happened to me in the last hour I really can't believe it!!' I sign on hoping Emmy will be on. I look at my contacts seeing Emmy is on! "YES" I yell happily startling Shady on my lap, who decides to use her claws. "Ouch Shady I didn't mean it sorry" I stroke her black fur which is barely visible in the darkness of my room. The only light in my room is coming from my computer screen. I get comfy knowing I'll be on for a long time, a very long time.

Emmy says: hey how's life? You have not been on lately!

Coco loco says: Really? I didn't know. FYI: my life sucks!

Emmy says: how?

Coco loco says: well I found out my parents are getting a divorce and I have a step sibling

Emmy says: ouch!

Pissed off says: I know

Emmy says: when did you find out?

Pissed off says: like an hour ago

Emmy says: you are taking this rather well

Pissed off says: I guess I am although I am in shock more like it

Emmy says: to change the subject how about the school any hot guys? In general of course.

Nic says: There is a few

Emmy says: name some

Nic says: Tala Max Rei Tyson Kai Joey George….yada yada yada

Emmy says: umm got gfs?

Nic says: Rei does, my friend Meko, Tala is single, Tala's sister Meko one of my BFFs has an obviously huge crush on Max, Tyson like Hilary and like Tyson too. I don't know Joey and George that well but, I assure you they are both hot

Emmy says: wasn't there one more… Kai?

Nic: oh right him… he is kind of a jerk and is too quiet for me. I just don't know really I don't.

Emmy: what does he look like?

I blink looking at the screen. Emmy never says stuff like that! NEVER! She is always so quiet so blocked off. Thinking about her I realise I don't know much about her or when I've last see her. I've always just IMing her. (AN: Nikki was/is a delinquent and has trouble staying in school for too long. Os she is almost never with her parents and family/ she mostly goes to boarding schools)

Love is for sucker says: when was the last time I've talking to you? You know face to face?

Emmy says: 3 years ago when we all got kicked out of that military school. Now stop changing you name and the subject I can only that pout

Emmy is a Meany says: fine :D

Emmy says: ….-- you are so childish Pepsi

Emmy is a Meany says: I know! Wait Pepsi?

Emmy says: it's a nickname my friend came up with

Emmy is a Meany says: how?

Emmy says: secret!

Emmy is a Meany says: now who is being childish?

Emmy says: still you anyways seriously how are you feeling?

Emmy is a Meany says: I don't know I mean I've never really seen my dad he is always at "work" or I'm at a boarding school. Do you think they are getting a divorce because of me?

Around the world where Emmy is Normal POV

The blonde looked over her screen looking at the words her bbf wrote. She sat there for 20 seconds not doing anything till, "NIKKI YOU BAKA! TONTO! IDIOT! STUPID!" she laughed at the stupidity of her friend noticing her conversation was beeping again she looked at what Nikki had written.

Emmy is a Meany says: what if it true?!?!?

Emmy says: it has noting to do with him having an affair! Just to let you know I'm being sarcastic!

Emmy is a Meany says: but he could be having the affair because of me!

Emmy says: get a hold of you self girl! slap

Emmy is a Meany says: I really wish I could feel that

Emmy says: huh?

Emmy is a Meany says: meaning I wish you were here! I really miss you sniff

Emmy says: aww that's so sweet, now suck it up Nikki you have been in worst conditions than this! I mean it!

Emmy is a Meany says: ok I'll try!

Barton residents Nikki's room

'Emmy always makes me laugh and feel better about myself I guess it because she has know me at my worst and best an still is my friend , while we only IM each other. I can never live without her if something happened to me I need to talk to her to help me form going crazy, she always help me calm down. I guess that makes her me bestest friend, wow that sounded corny go no one can here me or I would look like… like... a what exactly? Oh never mind! Emmy really is a great friend too bad she doesn't have more friends she kind of is a loner…wait a minute.

Nikki scrolled up the conversation until she came across a part, it read:

Emmy says: ….-- you are so childish Pepsi

Emmy is a Meany says: I know! Wait Pepsi?

Emmy says: it's a nickname my friend came up with

Nikki smirked and typed in the conversation once more

Emmy is a Meany says: who is you new friend?

Emmy says: huh?

Emmy is a Meany says: the friend who came up with the nickname Pepsi?

Emmy says: OHH that Crimson! You remember him from military school right? I still keep contact with him.

Emmy is a Meany says: that hottie? Who wouldn't!

Emmy says: you obviously, I was talking to him early, well I was IMing him.

Emmy says: he's on right now do you want to chat with him for old time sake? 

Emmy is a Meany says: Sure I'd love to!

_Crimson has been added to the conversation_

Emmy says: Crimson?

**Crimson says: yeah?**

Emmy says: this is Nikki Barton. do you remember her from military school?

**Crimson says: "Miss Barton stop making out with you boyfriend!" "Miss Barton DETENTION!" "Miss Barton GET OUT!" who wouldn't remember her?**

Emmy is a Meany says: pout

**Crimson says: Che**

Emmy says: you two never change!

Emmy is a Meany says: you two!

**Crimson says: the press are going to have a field day I agree with Pepsi!**

Emmy is a Meany says: what is with that nickname? How did you come up with it?

**Crimson says: oh right I totally forgot that you are still thick headed only noticing small details after awhile. **

Emmy is a Meany says: Meany!

**Crimson says: whatever Pepsi**

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: sticks tongue out how you like them apples?

Emmy says: children calm down! Lmao I haven't said that in ages! It feels great talking to you guys!

**Crimson says: it's it you bedtime Pepsi?**

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: shit! Its 1am great I'm going to be cranky in the morning thank goodness it's a Sunday. Bye XOX

_Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies has signed off_

Emmy says: should we tell her we are siblings now?

**Crimson says: from what you're telling me about her life and what is happening to her, not to mention new school and friends a new sibling, so no.**

Emmy says: right

**Crimson says: g2g bye**

Emmy says: take care

_Crimson signed off_

_Emmy signed off_

The end of Chapter 4

Finally where I am its 11:57 I've just finished writing this hope you like it! I was wondering how long do you guys want chapter to be? The first chapter was 2274 words and it took me like 5 days. The second chapter was 1606 words and took me 2 days. The third chapter was 733 words and took me 1 day. The fourth chapter (this one) is 1379 words and took me about 2/3 days. Review plz! I love reading them! It's fun ok! Bye


	5. QA?

Hey! Another chapter is here; tell me if you want anything to happen ok? Sorry it took so long read bottom note for more

Chapter 5

Nikki woke-up to a cat's tail tickling her nose.

"ARGH! Shady I haven't got much sleep"

Shady meowed for attention while she nuzzled her owner's face.

"Fine!" was Nikki's sharp reply as her hand scratched Shady's head.

The tired teenager rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at the look it read:

10

"9 hours of sleep? Not too bad," she pondered that as she went to her bathroom to take a shower. She got dressed 15 minutes later after she had she shower. She when got ready to go down stairs to ask some questions about her step-sibling and her parent's divorce.

Nikki hoped it was all a dream, but now that she knows it wasn't a dream. She wonder to herself if she had ever seen her father smile around her, or for that matter say anything to her, while on that though she also wondered if he had ever cared about her? Would she only hurt his wallet? Was sending her to boarding schools to get her out of his hair? She didn't want to believe any of it so she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head like she did with everything she didn't like any couldn't deal with.

Nikki was dressed in black t-shirt with a long shelve green shirt underneath, with cargo pants. Her long chestnut hair tied into a pony tail, her eyes wide open as she tried to gather courage.

Nikki sighed not knowing what to do. She walked out if her room holding Shady for moral support. All of the courage she had just gathered had disappeared right in front of her eyes and she wasn't about to get it back, it was just of her reach (AN: when you were little and trying to get into that cookie jar! I hated the cookie jar in my house that I "accidentally" broke it) " I need to get out of my home today I'll suffocate if I stay here too long but, first I need some answers." She thought as she walked down the stairs.

Shady getting annoyed at the carrying around meow to show her discomfort. She was let down.

"MOM?" her voice was squeaky and uneven.

"I'm in here!" answered her mother.

"Where's here?" Nikki asked having no since in directions so she couldn't tell where her mother was.

"I'm in the living room honey!" called her mother Tracy.

Finally confirming where her mother was she went into the living room. Inside she saw a fireplace and 4 long couches that could fit only about 12 people you small (A/N-wink). The couches were shaped in a long "L" and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The room itself was painted a soft, warm, and inviting brown colour that makes you want to just melt into the oh-so-comfy couches.

Although to Nikki the atmosphere was anything but, cheerful.

Nikki saw four people on the couches: Kyle, Scott, Lily, and Tracy (her mother).

"Ok, how are all you boys up this early it only like quarter to 11!" Nikki complained. Her brothers were sleeperiners (my word) and usually didn't get up until early afternoon at the earliest. Lily and her mother on the other hand, were the earliest riser she had ever met. Lily and her mother sometimes woke-up and stay up at the crack of dawn! DAWN?!?! Can you believe it? Nikki sure can't.

"Nikki please be serious!" grumbled her brother Scott.

"I am!"

"You're not" answered her other brother Kyle.

"I AM!"

"SHE IS" yelled her sister and mother.

"ISN'T"

"IS TOO"

5 minutes later

"Isss"

"Isssnn oo ttt"

Both sides not giving up the girls scheming up ways to torture the boys.

"Ok children now that we have that out of our way I was wonder if you have any questions about this..." Ms. Barton stumbled on a way to say divorce. "This decision you father and I have made."

"He's no father of mine!" spat Kyle. Scott and Nikki agreeing completely while Lily nodded doubtfully at her siblings, suppressing her own feeling.

"does anyone have any question?" asked their mother in a soft tone as if yelled or talking in a loud voice hurt her throat from all the yelling she has did today and yesterday talking to the children father and her own husband, scratch that ex-husband.

"Sure of course we have question," stated Kyle, mocking his mother because of her stupid question.

'I keep forgetting my children have grown up so much' Ms. Barton thought sadly as she treated them like glass protecting them from everything. 'I know they don't like being kept in the dark.

"I have one mother" asked Lily.

"What might that be, Lily?"

"Why did the two of you have to…divorce?" Lily's voice stopped working on the word divorce her voice shaking of sadness her never knew of the hatred the older siblings were fed.

Ms. Barton walked over to her child and cradled the now crying girl into her arms and said, "Because we didn't love each other anymore or for that matter never really loved each other it was good acting, on his part." Ms. Barton wasn't looking in the eyes of her children knowing there would be looks of confusion, hurt, fear, and disgusted in them, and also because of the fact they looked like his eyes.

Nikki starred at her mother with her siblings, Lily's crying had stopped when her mother's words had sunk in, Lily looked up with puffy red eyes.

Nikki couldn't believe what her mother had just told them. Her mother was very old fashioned about her marriage and thought the male/husband should control everything, never giving her opinion. Nikki knew something was going to happened to their marriage, so did her brothers but, why now? Then she remembered her sibling or step sibling.

"What about our step sibling?"

"What about him?"

"How old? Gender? Name? Who's the mother? How long had he had the affair?" Nikki asked these questions without taking a breath and was now out of breath due to the fact this was reality.

"Yes you have a step sibling, 8, boy, Hayden, Co-worker with your father," The next question Ms. Barton had to hold back tears. "10 years."

'10 years?!? That FUCKER…yeah really fucker I can't believe he would do that to mom! Well he did send me off to military school so why couldn't he be fucking another woman!'

Her brother was having similar thoughts but his were well let me show you: "I wonder if her got paid to fuck him oh I wand…" that's enough of that! He's such a perv.

Lily had really no though as she was still in shock of it all.

And Kyle? Well he just wanted to go up to his room and be emo…just kidding he wanted to play music so loud his eye drums hurt to get rid of the pain of his heart.

"Are you done asking questions yet?" Kyle asked wanting to get away from this room.

"Humph" was all Nikki reply thinking the comment was meant to hurt her feelings. Nikki asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Everyone form the room looked at there mother for her answer, Ms. Barton looked out the window at the neighbours not having a care in the world. 'I wish I could be a child again, not having a care in the world, or just back enough to stop this stupid mistake, but then again I wouldn't have these wonderful kids so I guess it's ok' "we will still live in this house, children you might not know this but, Barton is my last name not your father's so we will keep our last name," she paused looking at the shocked look on there faces. "Well you see it happened long ago."

Flashback corny old movie style

_I love you, John_

_I love you too Karen. Will you marry me and become Mrs. John Litterbox?_

_Umm I will marry you but, only if I can keep my last name Barton_

_OK_

_KISS (CHU)_

End of flashback corny old movie style

"Gross" giggled Lily.

Kyle was making puking noises.

Nikki though about it for a second then said "isn't _his_ name Richard?"

"Now that I think about it isn't your name Sarah?" asked Scott his fist in a thinking pose.

"Well yes... I lied her is the real flash back.

Flashback corny old movie style

_I love you Richard_

_Not now…Sarah?_

_Yes?_

_Nothing_

_OK_

_How about us getting married it would look better to buyers if I was a family man._

_I would love too_

_Ok but you keep your last name_

_Why? I want your last name!_

_You can't have everything you want!_

_Ok_

_KISS (CHU)_

End of flashback corny old movie style

After Ms. Barton had shared her story all of her children looked like they were going to bore holes in walls or throw-up. "Oh grow up! I bet Scott does way worst with his girlfriend Jessica. Which reminds me do you use protection?" She used her motherly nagging tone for this.

"MOOOOMMM!" whined Scott, his eyes turning pink with embarrassment.

"Which remind me also that Nikki who has been at military school for so long, has invited boy over last night while I was gone." Ms. Barton smirking as Nikki wished she could disappear into the sofa, a horrified expression on her face. "I guess I have to give **_THE TALK_** with Scott."

Nikki fearing for her innocent little mind got up from the couch and backed away from her mother gulping at what she knew was going to happen. She knew there was no way to escape but, you can't get away if you don't try.

"Good luck Nixi!" giggled Lily as pounded out of the room and up the stairs to her pink covered bedroom with unicorns pictures covering the walls, leaving "Nixi" to her doom.

"Sucker" yelled her brother Kyle as he ran out of the room as well.

Nikki turned backed to her older brother and her mother and gulped in fear as she saw the evil glints in their eyes.

Nikki died right then and there

Of embarrassment of course!

-----------------------------------

I'll tell you imagine your own _talk_ since I don't wanna you can tell me about your funny _talk_ stories if you want to.

Sorry it took so long to update I only write in maths and we were learning really hard stuff (I have linear math which is every second page) I normally get a page or two done in math. I'm on spring break and I don't like writing at home but, I had a power outage and got bored so yeah and I've been obsessing with the Sims 2 season lol, I've writing about half the second chapter I just wanted to get this out to you guys now review! I might have it out Tuesday cause that is when I have math.


	6. School Bus?

Me evil!! This is really a filler the next one is more exciting but I have to type it out!

* * *

Chapter 6

Nikki was shaking when she came out of the room. She was as white as a ghost she walked like a zombie to her room. Inside here room she dropped to the floor rocking back and fourth.

Inside the living room her mother and her brother Scott were laughing evilly

20 minutes later

Nikki had stopped shaking and some color was going back to her face. She pushed back the thoughts of what happened 25minutes ago and walked over to her computer. She turned her computer on and flipped through her CDs as she waited for it to boot up. She then checked her inbox.

-You have 3 new messages-

She looked at the senders:

2 were from Tim and 1 was from Sophie.

Nikki deleted both of the e-mails from Tim not needing the extra stress right now then, opened the one from Sophie, it read:

Hey Nikki!

We are going to a café called Hideaways' about a 10 minute walk from your house want to come? We will be there at 2:30 and if you need anything or anything has happened? You know you can trust us, your friends.

Hope to see you soon

Sophie

PS: tell them you're my friend when you get there they are really hyped about it being a secret place.

Nikki smiled at Sophie's suddle way of helping her, not preying but cheering her up in her own way.

Nikki Sighed and looked at the clock at the bottom of her computer it read: 2:00 'better start walking there; I need to get out of my house.' She thought. She walked down her stair meeting Scott getting ready for his part time job.

"Hey what's up? Still traumatized?" Scott smirked at the memory of The Talk.

"ha ha ha very funny and no." Nikki paused when she noticed the pout on her brother's face want to wipe it off his face her temper rising oh too quickly for her taste she quickly tried to calm herself down by asking, "Do you know where Hideaways' café is? I supposed to meet my friends there but, they didn't give me directions."

"Oh right. I'm working there," he paused when he heard her groan. "Hey now don't get all upset I can give you free stuff…sometimes. I'm going there right now want to accompany me there?"

"You sound like your asking a girl on a date."

"Well I think I'm asking my sister to accompany me to a café," he smirked

'he thinks he has won well I'll show him' "I KNOW that but, it sounded like you were asking me out on a date, as you should know being my brother and all I'm not into incest, sorry." Nikki smirked knowing Scott he would say and thing but stare and be in aw at Nikki way with words and messing up a totally innocent phrase and turning to into a very interesting conversation.

Nikki was right Scott's eyes were wide oven. His soft lips open, then close as if to say something but decide against it. His lips press tightly together as he was trying to think of a comeback. Scott decide to stop being stupid and say something "whatever stop change what I say into something I didn't mean!"

Nikki opened her mouth at that but Scott cut her off, "Don't even start with that Nikki, I'll show you Betch!"

"Bastard" mumbled Nikki giving up with this hopeless conversation.

"I need to get going you ready" asked Scott looking at his oh-so-fancy-this-is-all-I-got-from-graduation watch.

"Yup!" Nikki chirped happily totally forgetting the earlier argument.

"Ok let us be off!" announce Scott as he skipped down the stairs.

"Corny," sighed Nikki, 'sometimes I think he's five'.

"I know!" he laughed

"You know what I think I can find my own way there; I don't think I want to be seen in public with you." Stated Nikki but, she shivered at the thought.

"HEY! Now you sound like Kyle," stated Scott off handily.

"HA HA Your going to need a school bus Scott!" said Kyle who just popped his head around the corner.

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Cause you just got taken to school oh oh!"

He disappeared back behind the corner.

Scott just glared at Nikki.

"Humph don't be mad at me he said it! What do you want me to do?"

"SHUT UP AND WALK?" Scott barked.

"To the school bus?"

"ARGH!!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP AND WALK TO THE DOOR!"

"Ok ok no need to shout I can hear you just find" Nikki said as she poked her finger in her ear to help the ringing in her ears to stop. "Hey why are you hitting your head on the wall?"

"Because (hit) it helps (hit) me (hit) from (hit) going (hit) insane!"

"HOW?" Nikki asked innocently.

Scott didn't buy it and asked, "Have you been taking annoying lessons from Lily?"

"No of course not" she thought for a moment before continuing. "She took them form me remember?"

Scott shuddered "who wouldn't?"

What Scott had said was something she had heard recently, she raked through her brain trying to remember then she remembered her conversation with Emmy and Crimson. She really missed them.

"HELLO Earth to Nikki can you hear me?"

"Nikki's not in right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEP" Nikki stated this in a monotone voice that made Scott want to choke her.

"The next right" stated Scott.

Nikki being well herself was not paying attention to her brother and, didn't notice she was on a street with her brother, almost at the destination. "Mmkay."

Little Later

"We are here!"

They were in front of a beautiful garden; everything was very luscious and sparkling in the daylight. There was a pond with fish, and green grass growing all around all around the green grass growing all around (AN: CLAP CLAP) and a cobble stone path leading to what looked like a gardening shied or a really nice one. It was brown with some paint stripping off, some cracked windows and a Dutch door.

As Nikki looked around she could see why not many people were here, they were in the middle of a bigger park with widow trees surrounding this part of the park.

Scott marched up the cobble stone path and up to the entrance, he then knocked on the door twice and said "it's Scott B. and I've brought me sis to see her friends who are meeting her here at… what time again Nikki!"

"2:30"

"At 2:30"

"What are the names of the people your meeting?" asked a manly voice came through the brown Dutch door.

"The only person I know is coming is my friend is Sophie Ivanov." Nikki strained the friend part to get her point across to the man behind the door.

"You know Sophie Ivanov?" asked Scott and the man behind the door.

"Yes, I'm her friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes! She told me herself!"

Both males looked extremely pleased well Scott didn't Nikki just guess the man behind the door did too well unless she had X-ray vision which she doesn't but, that would be cool! "Hey Scott!"

"Yeah"

"Can we go in now?"

"Ok sure"

Nikki and Scott walking into Hideaways'' café as the man behind the door swung it open.

Inside Nikki was stunned by the atmosphere of the place.

* * *

YEAH I'm done took me forever to get this out! I have the next chapter written in notes but, not typed. I'm a horrible typer so yeah hope you liked it the next one should be out this weekend if I have time. Review it helps me get me up off my butt, and the next chapter is way more exciting this just a filler! Lol BYE 


	7. Cafe?

**YO!**

"_Can we go in now?"_

"_Ok sure"_

_Nikki and Scott walking into Hideaways'' café as the man behind the door swung it open._

_Inside Nikki was sunned by the atmosphere of the place._

Chapter 7

'This place looked like a shack!' thought Nikki as she looked around Hideaways' café.

There were about twenty tables, sixteen were full of people between the ages 12-29, the other four tables were empty but, it was obvious that they were reserved for people. The place look very busy, waiters and waitress running all over the place, carry trays full of food and drink that looked quite delicious, all different colours. The tables were bamboo and the chairs were bamboo as well from what Nikki could see.

'Tiki furniture?' Nikki wondered 'Hey isn't it warmer in here? Humid? It's like I'm in a Rainforest! From what I can tell, I've never been to a rainforest, well except for that one time when….never mind that Nikki!' Nikki mentally slapped herself for that as she continued to admire the café.

The waitress and waiters were running around so fast it was making Nikki dizzy, she focused her attention elsewhere 'This place is like it is out of a housing magazine or where celebrities hang out.

"Wow this place is amazing! How does my brother work here?" wondered Nikki out loud.

Scott mocked a hurt looked, then stocked off to the staff room to get ready for work.

"So where is the table my friends and I will be seated?" She asked the Host.

"Right this way, uh friend of Sophie and younger sister of Scott so, that would make you Nilie Barton?" Said the host.

"No no no! My name is Nic—you can call me Nikki." Nikki didn't want to confuse this poor man so she skipped over her real name and just told him her nickname.

"Then where did I get Nilie from?" pondered the host.

"Um... well... I don't know. Maybe? My sister is Lily maybe you squished, her and my name together." Stated Nikki, wondering how um how do put this nicely, how intellectually challenged this host was.

"Ah! That would seem like something I would do." Nikki was making a crazing sign at this host. "Now to move on to more oppressing matters this is your table you and your friends will be seated at."

Nikki sat down on a green cushion with a bamboo frame (AN: Sorry I've obsessing over the Sims 2 season! This Tiki style is the Sims, so yeah. "Thank you and have a great time, here at hideaways' café."

Later

Sophie was the first to arrive with Tala slouching behind her. She was wearing a green tank top with light blue jeans, her hair braided.

Tala was wearing a white hoodie with black jeans. Some parts of his hair were framing his face while other parts were sticking up. Needlessly saying Sophie had dragged him out of bed or just out of shower style; only hot guys could get away with.

Nikki POV

"Hey" announced Sophie when she turned my way.

"Hey" I replied back. I briefly wonder about when someone says a greeting do the recipient always say the same greeting back?

"Yo" I roll my eyes at the boyish response that broke me from my thoughts.

Sophie sat down beside me and asked: "What happened yesterday?"

Ahh the most unwanted question of the time, what to say what to say. Do I need the pity? Do I want her to worry? Do I want her to call the kids help phone? Decisions Decisions.

"Oh nothing much," I say as a see Tala not-so-secretly staring at the waitress appointed to our table, her name was Abby it think. Abby blushed when she saw the flirtatious stare Tala was giving her. I roll my eyes as I see Sophie doing the same.

'Whore' she mouths to me. "Stop the act Nikki I'm not as dense as my brother here." Her brother not paying any attention to her just nodded. Was he looking at the door? Why would he being doing th—

"HELLO YA'LL" yelled Meko, completely stunning me. My focus was no on Meko, Rei, Max, and Hilary.

Meko was, well herself. She was wearing a purple and silver stripped shirt and poky dotted orange and yellow skirt with stockings that were red and blue with mix matched shoes to complete the look.

Rei was wearing a read button up shirt with blank pants. His longs hair rapped up in a long pony tail that swayed behind him as he shook him head at this girlfriend's antics.

Max was wearing an orange and yellow t-shirt with jeans. Laughing out loud at my face. Making Sophie fidget with her napkin. 'I really need to get those two together, hey! I've only been here what four days and I've already get to play match maker? Life is good, well except for my parents getting divorced and having siblings.'

Hilary was wearing a pink top with a brown skirt. Totally ignoring the other brunette. Her brown hair clipped back in a neat bun.

I mumble to myself in disbelieve, "Is she colour blind?"

Sophie whispers, "She is colour blind and don't say anything," noticing my weird stare she continues. "She likes to embarrass people when they make comments about her clothing, and likes the attention. She really is one of a kind."

"Oh" I mumbled. I knew it had to be something like that cause of the strange way she talked about colours when at school.

"SOOOO guys what's up? Max said happily.

'Who gave him sugar? Oh wait he is always like this. Silly me' I slap myself mentally. "Nothing"

"Nothing man" Tala's response was so out there. So daring.

"I was just asking Nikki here about yesterday." Blurted Sophie.

I stare at her 'I needed that as much as I needed a new sibling, oh wait I have a new sibling, but what is up with her? Oh she is talking to Max silly me.'

"Oh oh oh! I want to know!" Meko's face dropped after a second then said. "What happened yesterday?"

Everyone sweat dropped except Hilary.

"Hey where's Kai? And for that matter where is that idiot?" Asked Tala speaking for the first time on his own after sitting down, not including greetings.

"His name is Tyson, Tala," Hissed Hilary.

Pointedly ignoring Hilary he waited for one of the boy to answer him.

"Yeah ummm…aren't they at the park?" asked Rei.

"Oh yeah Tyson is mad at Kai for doing better skateboarding so he wants to show Kai he is better," Continued Max.

"Yeah right" Tala, Sophie, and Rei said at the same time answering Max. Hilary obviously liked Tyson and wasn't going to sat anything mean about him behind his back, she only said mean thing about him to his (AN: coughuglycough) face.

Meko was thinking about ice cream totally oblivious to what was going on around her.

"I take it Tyson is not very good?" I guess.

"Well compared to Tala, Kai and I. He's on the same level as Max, Rei, and Meko. Hilary is horrible, and Meko can be horrible if Rei is not there. Kai is the best out of all of us." Stated Sophie not afraid to insult hr friend in front of them.

"Hmm" is all I answer to that. Processing the information, about the mysterious Kai.

"So? When are they gunna be here?" asked Tala.

"Well any min— speak of the devils." Rei said as he saw to finger walk into the café.

Normal POV

Tyson was wearing a blue hoodie with torn jeans and skater shoes. A red hat on backwards, hiding most of his unruly blue hair and a blue skateboard under his arm with a dragon on it.

Kai was slightly behind him wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over top and jeans with blue skater shoes. A red skateboard under his arm like Tyson had. He had sunglasses covering his eyes.

They both sat down at the table. Tyson pouted. Kai took off his sunglasses and put them in his jean pockets.

"So who won?" asked Max.

"Which one looks happy?" Sophie questioned Max.

"I've never seen Kai happy so how can I tell?" asked Max.

"Let's try this again which on looks upset?"

"OHH TYSON!" finally getting it, he then asked. "How bad?"

"Bad"

"How bad did he lose? Kai?" asked Sophie.

Hilary said, "Stop teasing him it's my job."

"Well your not doing a very good job of that now are you?" stated Sophie. "How bad Kai?"

"To the ground bad," Kai said in a bored uninterested tone.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai, who in turn just ignored him.

"Oh Kai, Fyson when did you two get here?" asked a bewildered Meko.

Everyone sweat dropped except Kai who was immune and Tyson.

"IT'S TYSON T-Y-S-O-N" his voice growing louder with every passing second.

"What is what I said Fyson."

"Hey now that you done arguing you guys want to order something?" snapped Scott pissed of that the other waitress had to take her break now, and her had to wait on his sister.

"No reason to snap at us Scott."

"Hey he isn't purple anymore!" noted Meko. The innocent got a few giggles and snickers, and Scott's ears turned pink. (AN: I love the Japanese word for ear it is so cute I can't think of it right now)

"So what do you guys want to order?" he asked again this time having more patients for this group of teenagers.

"A coffee black" Kai

"Same" Tala

"Sundae" Sophie

"MILKSHAKE" Max

"Coke" Meko

"Iced Tea" Rei

"Water" Hilary

"Milkshake" Tyson

"Sundae" Nikki

"And could we get nachos. A Cheese, Meat lovers, and a vegetarian pizza, please." Said Kai in his monotone voice, which was clear to the point and polite to an extent.

"Ok will it be separate or together, the bill I mean." Asked the flustered Scott.

"Together" answered Kai bored.

Scott left to fill the order.

"Mmm now that we have that out of the way, why doesn't Nikki tell us about yesterday, we are all friends here right?" Sophie's unarguable attitude was what Nikki needed to tell them about her family well enough courage to do so.

"Well I found out my dad had an affair for ten years, my parents are getting a divorce, and I have step sibling." Nikki said all of this very quickly. When she was done she adverted her eyes from the group not wanting to take in pity from their eyes. When she finally looked at their eyes she was surprised to say the least with looks she was getting: Anger, surprise, blank, and pity. Were most prominent in the group's eyes

(Sophie + Rei Anger

Tala + Max Surprise

Kai + Meko Blank

Tyson + Hilary Pity)

Sophie suddenly stood up and walked from the table to the café door then out. Tear obvious in Nikki's sharp eyes. Kai stood up as well and went to the cashier to pay for the bill before putting on his sunglasses and walking out of the café door to follow Sophie.

"What just happened?" asked Nikki.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Tala said coldly, saying the subject should be dropped and not spoken of. He then went to playing with his phone that he and his sister shared.

The food arrived soon afterwards

Nikki could remember much about things after that were blurs.

Tyson ate like a pig and Hilary was complaining she was going to leave if he was going to behave like that. Max was quietly humming to himself along with Tala who was paying some attention to the others.

Nikki noticed Meko hadn't said something embarrassing or stupid; she turned her head to say something about that. Nikki opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out. Nikki's jaw hanging low 'So that's why.' She mused. What she saw was Rei sticking his tongue down Meko's throat giving them both something to do, and make Meko get out of daydream land to come back to reality. Who said reality sucked?

Nikki coughed gaining Rei's attention; well his eyes flickered over to her before putting full attention back on his earlier task.

Tala noticing Nikki's failed attempt to get Rei's attention told her that they would be like that for a while longer.

Hilary and Tyson were fighting about something some incoherent thing that sane people didn't fight about so passionately, Max chirping encouragement to both Tyson and Hilary.

Nikki POV

Tala was now on his phone, checking his nails when suddenly he said "What?" he hushes his voice, anger clear in his voice. He looks over at me, I quickly looks away. And went back to his phone conversation. "Why? Why now?" "Really?!" "You've got to be kidding me right?" "Kate!" Rei, Meko, Hilary, Tyson, and Max looked up form their previous actives when they heard the distress from his voice. "You can't!" "I don't want to!" "Please?" "Forgive me?"

By now even I could guess what was happening. After that he threw his phone at a near by wall and stoked off fingering any one who got in his way.

"Who's Kate?" I asked hoping I'm not right.

"His girlfriend," don't ya hate being right sometimes?

"Well his ex-girlfriend now," Announced Tyson. This got him a kick in the right shin from moi, a kick in the left shin from Meko and a punch in the arm from Hilary.

Rei stood up "I'll keep Tala out of trouble; don't want him getting into alcohol again." He then left. I give the remaining people a questioning glance.

"I've got an English essay to do. Have you finished it Nikki?" asked Meko.

"Shit!! I totally forgot I'm in deep shit. Bye I've got to run."

**HEY my internet stopped working TT so I'll have this up when it is up and running again. I'm personally surprised at how long this chappy is. It's like 8 pages review, and tell me any idea that ya have kay?**


	8. Meow?

Chapter 8

Nikki POV

When I got home I went up to my room and turned on my computer while I got headphones from my desk, my brother's music pounding I my ears, heavy metal suddenly changed to softer music as I listen to my music just loud enough to drown out my brother's pain- I mean music. "Let's see who's online!" I mutter to myself. "Lils is online hmm, Tim is blocked and online, Sophie is online, and so is Emmy. Let's talk to Sophie."

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: What happened?

Elmo says: just some unwanted memories resurfacing

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: you ok?

Elmo says: peachy

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: fair enough

Elmo says: true true

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: you know who Kate is?

Elmo says: Tala's gf?

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: I think they broke up

Elmo says: REALLY 

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: you happy?

Elmo says: yes she was a total blonde bimbo! A total whore and bitch I hate her with passion but, I do feel sorry for Tala

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: want to have a three way conversation with my old friend?

Elmo says: what your old friend's name?

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: Emmy

Elmo says: She a Meany?

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: yes! Wait how did ya know?

Elmo says: it is on your name

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: ohhh

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: makes sense

Elmo says: add her to the conversation please

_Emmy has been added to the conversation_

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: hey Emmy

Elmo says: Hi I'm Sophie, Nikki's new friend from her school

Emmy says: Nice to meet you, I'm Emmy

Elmo says: so you're a Meany?

Emmy says: apparently so

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: why is your name Elmo?

Elmo says: red hair and I have a Elmo plushie that scares the hell out of Tala

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: sweet

Elmo says: Who's Crimson?

Emmy says: Nikki's secret crush/boyfriend

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: not true Tim's my boyfriend

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: not not true so not true I hate him his my ex ex ex I don't even want to call him my boyfriend guh

Emmy says: you said it not me

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: typed

Emmy says: Big diff

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: yes big diff

Elmo says: …

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says:P

Emmy says: he is online want to talk to him?

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: TIM?!?! No way

Emmy says: not Tim you baka, Crimson!

Elmo says: I would love to

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: two against one not fair –pout-

Emmy says: tough love

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: 

Elmo says: suck it up

Emmy says: right on sister

Elmo says: add him

Emmy says ok

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: do I get a saying this? No?

_Crimson has been added to this conversation_

Emmy says: Hey!

Elmo says: Hi

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: Elmo is my new friend k? Crimson you there?

Crimson says: sorry I have a life

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: you should be

Crimson says: right believe me I am

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: EMO

Emmy says: calm down children!

Crimson says: yes mother

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: yes mother

Elmo says: is Crimson your real name?

Crimson says: is Elmo your real name?

Elmo says: no

Crimson says: you answered your own question

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: huh?

Crimson says: don't even try Pepsi it will make your brain hurt

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: too late

Emmy says: change you name!

Emmy + Crimson are being Meanies says: fine!

MY LIFE IS SO OVER says: there

Emmy says: --

Meow says: ok ok

Crimson says: Meow? Pepsi come on

Elmo says: Pepsi?

Meow says: nickname

Elmo says: what school did you guys got to?

Emmy says: A military boarding school before getting kicked out

Elmo says: I didn't know that!

Crimson says: of course you didn't she hasn't told you yet

Emmy says: Crimson stop picking fights

Crimson says: but its fun!

Emmy says: there will be time for that later

Crimson says: well not now I have to go

_Crimson has signed off_

Elmo says: crimson reminds me of one of my friends

Meow says: who?

Elmo says: well he is not really my friends but, my brother Tala

Emmy says: Tala?!?!

Elmo says: you know him? I'm his twin

Emmy says: red hair? Blue eyes? Dating a blonde bimbo?

Meow says: they broke up I think

Emmy says: really?

Elmo says: I think?

Meow says: I over heard him on the phone breaking up with her well her doing the breaking part. Except the phone he broke that.

Elmo says: no my phone!

Meow says: do you know what is with your brother and alcohol?

Elmo says: LMAO!!

Elmo says: that's how they started dating, you see. Kate kind of looks like his ex girl friend, the night she said they should have some time apart he gets invited to Kate's Birthday party and get smashed. Kate looks like his ex, so he mistook her as his ex and made out with her. I thought it was hilarious till I found out that they were dating. I guess she was the rebound. Tala is a bit clingy to his girl, and fast on the rebound. Who is watching over him? Please not say it is Tyson.

Meow says: Rei

Elmo says: good he can handle Tala

Emmy says: he has issues

Elmo says: I know!

Elmo says: I have to go and call Kai to tell him the good news! He hates Kate more than I do bye

Meow says: call me later k!

Elmo says: K, Nice meeting you Emmy!

Emmy says: nice meeting you too.

_Elmo has signed off_

Emmy says: how are you feeling honestly

Meow says: honestly?

Emmy says: yes

Meow says: empty

Emmy says: g2g I have to take out the trash

Meow says: bye

_Emmy has signed out_

I sigh turning away from my computer. Shady took this opportunity to jump on my computer and knocked my mouse on the floor.

"Great! Shady you goof!" I pick the mouse from the floor and put it back on my desk, and then I move Shady from my keyboard to my lap to see the screen.

Shady seemed happy with the arrangement and was purring contently which I could hear over Kyle's music.

I look up at the screen to see someone "talking" to me. '"So Hot"? Do I know himmm— TIM!!!!!!' I look down and sure enough he had been unblocked when the mouse had hit the floor. I sigh and see what he had written.

So Hot says: Can you forgive me?

So Hot says: Well?

So Hot says: come on

So Hot says: please?

Meow says: how could I?

So Hot says: how could you?

Meow says: yes how could I forgive you?

So Hot says: You don't mean it

Meow says: yes I fucking do

So Hot says: yeah you know ya want to

Meow says: FUCK YOU

So Hot says: I'm down with it, well your down ;)

Meow says: GROSS I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! GO TO HELL!!! I'm blocking you so bye

Just before she blocked him she saw

So Hot says: Tsk Tsk

"ARGH!!!! I HATE HIM as much as…._HIM."_

**Done another chapter. I'm sick and I'm home so I might have another Chapter out today or in the very new future when I get to writing/typing it! Any ideas don't be afraid to tell me them I love working them into my stories so how. :P review it will get the next chapter up faster.**


End file.
